1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to power driven devices and more particularly to power driven devices for removal of roof shingles from building structures.
2. Prior Art
Most residential homes and some commercial buildings employ asphalt roof shingles on their roofs. As these shingles wear out, they must be removed and replaced in order to avoid water leakage into the buildings. The problem of how to remove effectively and efficiently these old shingles has been studied by the housing industry for some time. Examples of various eariler machines developed for this purpose can be seen in Perelman U.S. Pat. No. 1,415,949 issued May 16, 1922, and entitled "Roof Scraping Machine", and in Libertini U.S. Pat. No. 1,949,482 issued Nov. 6, 1933, and entitled "Scraping Machine". However, for various reasons, prior attempts to develop and effective and efficient device have not been successful. Therefore, at present, these old shingles are being removed by hand with the help of hammers and small crowbars. Although roof shingles can be removed in this manner, this procedure is quite slow and very expensive.